


Reed900 Oneshots

by Reed900fanforlife



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, F/F, M/M, Time Travel, england war, hankcon - Freeform, reed900, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reed900fanforlife/pseuds/Reed900fanforlife
Summary: Just a few one shots I had in mind, couldn't get off my head and wanted share. I hope you find them interesting and do share your thoughts on them.





	1. How to train your pet wolf part one

**Author's Note:**

> Yeep yee! A crossover on how to train your dragon, except in this case it's a wolf! Enjoy!!

Gavin's P.O.V. 

I shut the front door softly behind me and tossed my keys in the air. I checked the time on my phone as I came closer to my car. It was early enough and I would make it to work in time. Hopping in, I slammed the car door shut and pulled put of the drive way. 

On my way there however,I recieved a call informing me about a homicide that took place in a forest nearby, so I continued on and made my way over there.

I drove up near to the ambulance and parked behind it and got out. Walking up to the tape, I showed the the officer my badge and went under it. As I approached the scene, I saw my partner hank. "Hey Anderson" I said to him, he turned to me and replied, "Morning Reed" "So, what happened here"? I asked motioning over to the body, "No Fucking Clue, all we found is that this guy was in some of the bushes nearby". I looked over to the corpse again and noticed bruises on his face and teeth marks on his arms, legs and neck. "Well it obviously wasn't slender man who attacked this guy, it looks some really pissed off wild animal did this to him" "But how the hell could an animal have done THAT to him"? Hanks says now motioning to the man's ripped out stomach, "holy shit, I didn't see that"! I said looking at it wide eyed, "course you didn't, a majority of us didn't notice it until we really scanned it and looked closer" my eyebrows furrowed together as hank continued, "And get this, this guy is a hunter", "he hunted what exactly"? I asked. Hank chuckled, "Wolves" "You don't say, so the hunter became the hunted, how ironic" I said getting up "serves him right I guess, hunting wolves is fucking illegal" hank says nodding, "Well, case closed, let's wrap this up and report it" I said walking away, Hank nodded in agreement and followed me.

_Third P.O.V....._

_As the two walked off and went back to their vehicles, a pair of ice blue eyes followed their movements, the creature growled in annoyance and shifted his gaze from the blonde haired man (hank) to the brunette on the side. "He seems interesting"the creature thought before sinking back in the bushes, "maybe I'll him a visit" the creature says before fading away._


	2. The Bully - teen au

No one's P.O.V

Gavin smirked evily as he glanced over at nines from the side of the class. His plan had been formulated well and it would be the perfect way to humiliate the goodi two shoes boy. Smiling he watched as the boy moved from the teacher's desk and slowly walked back to his desk. _"Yes! That's it, just a little more closer " _Gavin thought watching anxious but quietly, Nines had almost sit down but stopped when a girl had caught his arm. He looked at her _curiously_ and she spoke, "Hey man, that's my seat" Gavin froze as he heard this, _ "What...., that wasn't nine's seat?? , that means..."!_ He thought, his head turned swiftly as he heard nines speak, " Oh sorry Cheryl" With that Gavin watched in anger as nines walked away and to the side of the class to an empty seat, Gavin groaned in frustration but his expression changed when he heard a loud pop followed by a scream. He turned his head slowly as he looked at his classmate Cheryl, who was now on the floor drenched with water. The class roared with laughter and the red haired girl's cheeks immediately turned red. She ran out the class embarrassed and the teacher sprang up in a fit of rage. "Alright you bloody tarts, which one of you did this"?! The British woman snapped, the class of ten graders silenced then. The woman glared at them and began parading the class, eyes shifted nervously and followed her movements, she stalked the room as slow as snail rarely stopping, she had picked a few random teenagers and ordered for them to empty their desk, pockets and bag. Gavin gulped and prayed that the teacher didn't pick him, but unfournately that wish had gone down south and the teacher paused at his desk. "You know the drill Reed, empty your stuff". She ordered, Gavin hesitantly stood up and did as he was told. His pockets ? Empty, his bag? Thankfully empty. Slowly rejoicing, he reached his hand up in his desk and suddenly froze, their was another balloon in his desk. " _shit! shit! shit"! _Gavin screamed internally, this wasn't happening. The teacher tapped her foot impatiently and scowled. "I'm waiting Reed" she snapped, breathing heavily, he stepped back from the desk and hung his head. The teacher looked at him curiously, pushing him aside, she began to dig around the desk.Gavin watched nervously as she leaned over and dug deeper In his desk, he prayed this ordeal would be over quickly. Suddenly her body reared backward and her face beamed with shock, tightening her fist, she curiously pulled it out. As she revealed the object, she frowned and held it in front of the Gavin, "Seriously kid"?? She asked, he held his head down and the teacher shook her head in disapproval, " Just go to the principal's office, your getting detention for a week" Gathering his Things, Gavin left the classroom failing to notice the large smirk that tugged on one his classmate's lips.

Down at the principal's office had been completely and utterly irritating, the man kept going on and on about Gavin's behavior how it was unacceptable and how he had no respect for school rules. It had been a boring lecture and Gavin almost yawned out of boredom. To his relief however, the bell finally rang. He got up and the principal dismissed him with the promise to contact his parents.

Now he stood by the lockers, he had almost put in his books when he felt two hands wrap his waist. Smiling he turned around and hugged his best friend back. "Hey Tina" he said, "Hey Gav" she said, they both separated and Tina frowned, "What's up bro? Why do you look so down"? She questioned, "So I did that trick today.. and it didn't work" he said sadly, the Asian teenager sighed, "Of course it didn't work Gavin, I told you before that this was wrong, why don't you just leave nines alone"? Gavin's burrows narrowed and he turned sharply from her, " Because it isn't fair Tina! I've been hurt so much just because of that bastard"! He snapped, "I know Gav, but it's getting worse" she answered, "Yeah and that's what's fucked up, truthfully his the bully and not me, I've tried talking out and nothing happened, when I tried fighting back I'm seen as the trouble maker and I'm punished instead of him"! He says angrily, Tina held him close and began rubbing his back soothingly, they walked away from the lockers and continued to the lunch room. Going over to the lines they collected they're lunches and kept on walking. On the way, they spotted the rest of the group at their usual lunch table. The group consisted of : Connor, Chloe,Simon. They were a good group of friends and had been since middle school, but sadly each had they're own personal bully at the Detroit high School, which annoyed them to no end.

Gavin and Tina smiled warmly at them and greeted each of them, they all greeted the two friends in response and then they both sat down and started to eat their lunch. Upon starting to eat, a loud noise suddenly sounded , interrupting each student in the room. Heads turned sharply in curiosity at the source of the sound. Gavin almost shrieked at the sight. Standing by the lunch room entrance was none other than 'The Ruffians' aka nine's gang. Their leader (Nines) scanned the lunch room with boredom as if seemingly searching for some one, as he saw this, Gavin immediately tried ducking under the table. Tina threw a sympathetic look as he tried hiding. Right on cue there was a sound of footsteps followed by a few chuckles. Gavin didn't look up, he didn't dare, but he could fethose piercing blue eyes on him, watching him as he panicked. However instead of being attacked as he expected, the gang simply passed Gavin's table and went to thier's in the corner. They all sat down and the room went back to normal. But gavin didn't, how could he when his arch enemy sat at the table directly in his sight? Gavin shuddered as he tried to avoid looking nines directly in the eyes. Choloe looked at him puzzled, "Gavin? Is something wrong"? Gavin turned to her and grinned forcefully at her. "No, why do you ask"? He said, Simon answered for her "Because you look like you've seen a damn ghost Gavin, are you really fine"? He nodded his twice, forcing himself to calm down. "Yep! Totally fine"! He lied, simon looked at him doubtfully. Causing him to look away, taking a curious peek towards the ruffian's table, Gavin froze completely this time. Nines was still watching him, but with an evil smirk on his face while eating an apple. Feeling angry and bold, he glared at his bully. Then he proceeded to flip him off. Nines eyes widened but he instantly recovered from it. Chuckling, his smirk grew even wider. Gavin scowled and watched as he mouthed some thing to him,_ "We're going have so much fun after school,won't we reed"? _Gavin glared at him again and then smiled, _"Sure, good luck with getting to me"_ he mouthed back, Nines smiled joyful this time and turned to his crew. Gavin tilted his head in confusion, Why was he smiling? Didn't he know Gavin was getting detention? And usually detention was very long. It mostly lasted for an hour or two.. So why the hell was he smiling? Was he planning something? Or did he..... , No! Gavin shook his head in retaliation of the thought... He was going to fine.... Right?

It was currently now four o' clock in the evening. The school day had come to an end and thankfully his chemistry class. As the bell had rang, signaling the day's end offically, the teacher dismissed his class and the tired teenagers flocked out. Gavin got up, gathering his stuff. His friend tina walked up to him and gave a pat on the back. "I'm sorry it didnt work out gav. " she said, he gave a reassuring smile and nodded. "You sure you dont want me to wait for you"? She asked, "I'll be fine tina, besides i'm pretty sure you got a lot a homework to do" he answered. "But Gavin-" she protested, he placed a finger on her lips stopping her, "hey, i got myself in this mess, so i might as well deal with it" she thought for awhile hesitantly before nodding, "alright, bye" she said hugging him, he hugged back and they both left the class seperating at the door. Right on cue, a voice came on the speaker, "Gavin Reed report to room twenty six" Gavin sighed in relief. Nines wasnt going to be there with him after all. He was safe! Walking slowly, he made his way down the hall when he spotted two members of the ruffians gang. It was hank and north. He tilted his head in confusion as he watched them chatter on, as he passed by them, they turned their sights towards him then looked back towards each other. That was odd, they usually teased him or poked him while he passed... What was the occasion? Shaking his head he walked in the room and silently greeted the teacher who he was going to sit in detention with. The teacher snorted and told him to sit down. He obeyed and took a seat.

Two hours later~~~~~

The time had passed by and it was almost dark outside. Gavin looked at the clock and it read six o'clock. The teacher looked over to him and said, "Go on, get out here you little rascal, your dismissed" Gavin got up, tempted to flip the teacher off but instead held his peace and walked out. While walking down the hall he paused, he needed to take a piss. Sighing in annoyance, Gavin turned around and now headed towards the bathroom nearby. Once he located the familar blue sign, he entered the room and went into the third stall, closing it . He then unzipped his pants and did his business. Just as he had finished he heard the door to the entrance open then closed. He thought it was only the janitor and didnt question it. He then swinged the door to the stall and stepped out, he paused then seeing that the room was empty._ "That's weird... I could have sworn i heard someone come in here.... But when had they leave? I didnt hear any one leaving.." _ Shaking his head he blinked and walked over to the sink and began washing his hands. Continuing the cleaning ritual, he bent over and splashed some water on his face. When he had rose up, he looked into the mirror, running a hand through his hair he did this for a few minutes until he spotted something else in the mirror's reflection. He stared at the mirror until he came to the conclusion that some one was standing behind. But his heart quickly sank when he relalized who it was.........

It was him.... Nines. Gavin had almost had a panick attack when the other boy started to approach him. "Hey Reed, How ya doing"? The other boy asked casually. Gavin sunk his head low as Nines rested on the large sink beside Gavin. Gavin lightly hissed in annoyance as the boy kept on talking, "Nice prank by the way, You really pulled it off in class" he said laughing softly, The other male kept silent and the blue eyed boy frowned. "Oh come on, how come your so quiet"? Gavin clenched his fist tightly and thought.. "_ I think I can make a run for it before he beats me up.... Yeah"_ Nodding he swiftly turned around heading at the door at high speed. He heard the other growl and follow him, hot on his heels... Gavin then hastily grabbed the door handle, he had opened the door only for it to be slammed back shut. He jumped as he felt his bully looming over him from behind. He gulped as nines began to get even closer, too close for comfort... "That wasn't very nice Reed.... I was trying to talk to you.." Gavin's heart raced when the boy suddenly grasped his wrist.. Spinning him around, Nines made him face him. Gavin looked away, feeling petrified. "_Just what did he want"?? _ nines sighed as he placed a hand on Gavin's chin.. Right there and then Gavin jumped back to life, slapping his hand away, gavin pushed nines back from him. The blue eyed boy bounced back a little, then recovered from it. He turned to gavin and began to move towards him, Gavin stepped back as nines followed. "What do you want"?! Gavin snapped, Nines smirked and Gavin scowled, "look if this is some sort of sick joke your planning then stop". Gavin stated, nines shook his head and gavin stepped back two steps backward, nines followed the brunette watching. "Then back off"! He yelled, Nines simply continued and Gavin's teeth clenched, suddenly he felt his back hit the wall. Gavin jolted, moving as he saw nines almost close the distance. However the escape plan failed when nines slapped a hand on the wall blocking him . "Move man"! Gavin snapped with all his courage, "Oh No Reed, your not running away, not from me" nines stated in an persisting tone, "This is bullshit Stern, its the end of the damn day and you still want to bully me"?! Gavin spatted out , "Damn right I do, it's funny" gavin scoffed, attempting to hit the boy. Nines grabbed both his wrists, catching him off guard, then pinned them above his his head. Gavin grew red with anger and began to try to struggle out his grip. "NO, STOP" he screamed at nines, "LET ME GO, LET ME THE FUCK GO NINES"!!! Nines stood still as he peered down at him, the yelling didn't stop however, "DID YOU HEAR ME YOU ASSHOLE"?! Nines growled, Gavin was really him tempting now.. "LET GO OR I'LL - mmm"! Suddenly gavin felt lips crush roughly on his own. His eyes widened, _ Nines was kissing him.... He was literally kissing him!!!!_ He fueled with anger and bit him hard on the lip, nines stepped back and smirked, then he attacked his lips again. Gavin started to wriggle in his grasp, but nines held him down tight, While trying to deepen the kiss. His lips danced on the shorter male's own as he tried to get more of a taste from him. After ten minutes of struggling, nines finally let him go. Gavin then shoved him hard in the chest and ran to the door, he opened it and leaped out leaving nines alone . _ "Oh my god..... What the hell just happened to me"?!_


	3. How to train your werewolf part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is folks! Hope you enjoy !😁

Nine's P.O.V.

I streched as i began descending the stairs from the second floor. It was night time now and it felt like the perfect time to go out and hunt. As I crossed the living room, I saw my older twin on the couch, studying a book. I simlied at him and ushered a small greeting, "Hello Connor" "Hello Nines, Going out"? He asked, I nodded and opened the door sniffing the night air. "It's a perfectly good night brother! The air is fresh, the stars are shining oh so brightly and....." I paused then looking at the silver circle luminating the dark sky, "The moon is so beautiful tonight" I said smiling, he turned to me, his chocolate brown eyes now wine red. "Indeed, Do be careful little brother" He replied, I nodded in reaponse and then shut the door, transforming into my wolf form, I leaped on the grass and started to run at a face pace. As i ran on, I found myself now approaching the crime scene I had created two nights ago. It was then I remembered him, the human I had tooken interest to. I stopped and slowly went towards spot, I sniffed the area then frowned. It was so hard to tell, there were many different human scents and tracing him would hard.... Guess I have a lot a work to do.

Gavin's P.O.V..

I swang open the door to my house and stepped in. As I threw my coat on the hanger, I turned the lights on and went to the living room. Falling on the couch, I yawned and stretched my body lazily. "Ugh, I'm sooooo tireedd" I said whinnying, just then my cat waltzed in the room, she meowed in excitement and climbed up the sofa, setting herself on my chest, she rubbed her face against mine, (Does any one's else cat does this or is it just mine? Xd😁) "Hey girl! Did you miss me"? I asked stroking her fur, she meowed in response and I smiled, "Me too hon" I said scratching behind her ear. I yawned again, this time closing my eyes, slowly I drifted asleep.

I had been awoke to the sound of my cat hissing and growling loudly, I sat up and looked towards the area confused. "What is it Kayla"? I asked now getting up off the couch, she leaped to the floor as I had rosed and ran speedily towards the window. I followed her and watched as she hissed at the open window, her back slowly hunching up. I stuck my head out and looked side to side, Nothing. I looked down at her then closed the window. "Odd, I could have sworn this window was closed when I had come home" shrugging I walked off and went to the bathroom. I then proceeded to strip and take a shower, after I brushed my teeth and exited the bathroom now with a towel around my waist. As I closed the door, I paused and looked at the window again with curiosity. A single blue light gleamed and I squinted my eyes trying to see better. I blinked for a moment and went closer, inspecting the outside of the window, I stopped a few inches far away from it and focused my gaze on the that light blue light. _" What the hell is that"?? _I wondered, just then the light seemily came closer and I bounced back in fright. A pair of icy blue eyes now stared into mine and I shrieked, shutting the curtains shut I ran straight towards my bedroom going in and I slammed the bed room door shut and pressed my back up against it. "___Was that my imagination or did I just really see that"??_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah short I know, but damn by the looks of it there's gonna be a part three... and I promise! They will meet!


	4. A Leap back in time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gavin mysteriously ends up in a time which is not his own and experiences a few new things in his life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our boi Gavin's going back in time...

No one's p.o.v

Gavin walked through the park idly, it was a nice sunny day and almost every one came to take advantage of the situation. Gavin yawned tiredly and sat on the grass. He had got Six months off as a vacation, and this had just being his second week. He was happy for the rest, but was completely alone and bored out of his mind. He had tried talking to some of his friends but they were all mostly caught up with work. So being left without a choice he wandered the city aimlessly seeking entertainment or at least companionship from anyone he meet.

Now it was 10:50, in the morning, He decided to check out a few buildings in Detroit. In totally he had went to a clothing store, and checked out a few jeans, shirts or jackets that had caught his eye. Next he went to a book store, he wasn't one to read, but looked on a few books any way. Then he moved onto a pastry shop, where he buyed a donut and a cup a coffee. He had sat down and enjoyed the treat for a few minutes. After, he was back on his feet, walking and peering into random shops. Just as he passed by, a particular shop drew his attention, he paused and looked at the sign. It read : _John & May's Antinques. _Gavin tilted his head to the side, _It's a decent looking shop, it wouldn't hurt to take a look.._ He thought. Stepping from the window and to the door, he pushed it up and a small bell rang as he entered. Inside the store was cosy, it was a bit dark but not very much. On first glance he came towards a table which held an old globe on it, which contain the continents of the world. Next to this table, was a desk which held a checkers board and a painting behind it. As he went in further, he identified more items, such as antique furniture, an old standing clock, a lamp, two mirrors and jewelry which hung from the maniquins on each side of the store. While he was distracted, an elderly lady came from behind counter. She emerged from behind it and approached him. "Hello young man." She said. Gavin turned to her and greeted her back, "Do you see any thing interesting"? She questioned, he shrugged as he looked around. "Not really, I'm just taking a look" he answered, she nodded in response and answered, "alright, look as long as you like, I'll be behind the counter if you need me" walking away, she left Gavin to himself. As she stepped off, he went down the aile way eyeing each item. He had now focused his attention on the jewellery he had saw earlier. He had been looking at a ruby necklace around the maniquinn's neck when he noticed something round in her palm. It was golden and shiny, he picked it up and felt around it, suddenly feeling a lid. His eye brow rosed and he flipped the object's lid open. In it was a small clock, with a white face , light blue roman figures and blue hands to accompany the look. Gavin smiled in awe as he stared at the watch. "Found something"? The old lady asked, he looked to her and nodded, walking up to the counter, he showed her it. She took one look at it and smirked, "Ahh, the old pocket watch" Where did you get it"? Gavin asked, "Back when my husband was alive, he used to travel a lot when he was younger,he'd go to various parts of the world, going through cities. On one of his visits, he went to England in the city of London. He had went and talked with an old friend who had gifted him this watch" "Oh? It's a pretty nice, was it made back when your husband was alive"? He asked, She shook her head, "No, I don't remember when it had been made but my husband told me that his friend told him this watch was very old" she responded, "Old? But this looks quite new" gavin said, "I think there's a date at the back" she said. Gavin turned the watch over and sure enough, a date had been engraved in it. Gavin brought it closer and read the details aloud, : _"The London Watch Factory 1800" _Gavin widened his eyes in surprise, "Holy Shit. This watch is about 200 years old"! He exclaimed, the elderly lady grinned and he looked up. "Indeed, Fascinating isn't it"? She asked, gavin nodded in agreement, then asked "Can I buy it"? The lady's eye quirked, "You want to buy that? Its not working you know" "I know, but it's beautiful, I gotta have it"! He said, "Very well, take it. It's free of cost" she said, "Are you sure"? He asked. "Of course dear! Go on, I won't charge you" she said, "Okay, thank you, Miss"? "Ellis, May Ellis". She said shaking his hand, "I'm Gavin Reed" he said shaking her hand back, "It was nice meeting you, Mr Reed" she responded, "Like wise, Good bye Mrs Ellis" he said turning, "Good bye, come again one day"! She yelled as he reached the door, "I will" he yelled back, then he went through the door.

Gavin's p.o.v

It was now nine - thirty in the night and I was getting out of the shower, getting ready for bed. I yawned as I went over to my closet, picking out some pajamas, I slipped them on and went over to my bed. As I sat on the mattress, the familiar golden object gleamed under the moonlight. I picked it up off the night stand beside the window then turned off the lamp. I laid down and stared at the object in my hand. I flipped up its face again and studied the pattern. The silvery blue now shined playfully under my sight and I smiled, turning it over, I looked at the date once more. It was unbelievable, that this watch was about 200 years old. It was probably made in the Victorian times, in England.. I thought of that era and how it would be.. How the town would have looked, how the people would have dressed, the laws back then... I imagined an odd world and how I would love to see it and experience it....

Shrugging this off I decided to go to sleep. As I rested the watch on my pillow, I closed my eyes and tried drift off. Just then I heard a clock ticking loudly beside me, I opened my eyes and tried to locate the sound, my attention fell over to the watch beside me.. Grabbing it, I looked down and indeed the watch was ticking. The hands were on 11, the watch reading eleven fifty nine. _ "The hell? Just how is the watch working?? And how is it suddenly almost midnight"? _ As I tried to figure it out, the hands moved to 12 and the watch chimed loudly... Suddenly a blue light orbited around watch, it expanded eventually filling my room. I put a hand over my face to block out some the light as it began to surround me. I froze trying to understand how and was happening. Suddenly I felt my body rise and the blue lightlight still surrounding me. I was now standing, and the light faded from sight. I looked around and I was almost horrified, I was not in my own room. I was some where else, and I had no clue where. The room was dark, nothing seemed to be in it but me. As I turned around to look forward, a door appeared in my sight. It was a wooden door, on it was the Roman figures of the watch carved out. The handle gleamed and urged me to open the door. I looked down at the watch again, then with a sigh I grabbed the handle and swung the door open. More light meet my vision as I walked in through the door from the dark room.

As I stepped out, I felt grass under my bare feet. I jumped in confusion and the light faded away. Now in my vision I stood in field, in front of my sight was a town. I looked on and saw some ancient buildings which looked very much out of the ordinary. _ "The hell? Those buildings look so different from the ones in Detroit, just where am I"?_ I began to walk towards the direction of the odd town. I walked for a few minutes and I finally entered. I touched one of the buildings and saw that it was brick. I tilted my head in confusion. Then suddenly I hear an animal cry out in the air, I turned my head towards it and saw a horse. My jaw dropped when I saw the animal, attached to it was a carriage. I blinked in surprise when suddenly I heard some yell. "Oi! Ya bloody tart, move out of the way! I got business to take care of" ! _"What a strange accent.. Is that British"? _i thought, then the person yelled again. "Are you hard of hearing?! I said bloody move"! I looked up on the horse towards the rider, I jumped in surprise when I saw him. It was a man, but he was dressed in a suit, that looked like it belonged to the Victorian time. My eyes widened and the man glared at me, "The bloody hell are ya looking at?! You wanna fight"?! He snapped. I shook my head and quickly moved out the way. He then huffed and took out a whip, slapping it towards the ground, he nudged the horse to move and the animal walked off obeying. As they left I looked back at the city and saw more horses and carriages moving in the town. I stepped off and tried to wander the town. I saw ladies in huge dresses in all different colours walk by, with girls in smaller dresses follow close behind them. I saw vendors, in rolled up dress shirts and vests, selling various products. I saw a little boy dressed similarly, going around yelling " London times! Get ya London time"! While waving a news paper in his hand. Next I looked over in a few shops and saw a book store, with a female clerk. She was dressed in a dark huge dress, she wore circular shaped glasses. She smiled as she attended to a couple, dressed in the standard Victorian wear. I stopped and looked at the whole area, then it hit me. I was in England, and if I guessed correctly..In the 18th century... It took me awhile to get used to the fact that I literally traveled back in the past.....

As I tried figured out how I got here and how to get back in my time, I heard horses running towards my direction, a voice followed. "Oi! You there"! I looked towards the sound and my heart leaped, two men on horses rode towards me , I jumped in fright and began to run. "Stop! Don't you dare run"! The voice yelled again. I ignored it and kept on running, suddenly a gun shot flew pass my head and I stopped. The people in the town stopped and looked towards the commotion. Then they all began to circle me causing me to panic. Voices filled my ears, as the people looked me in curiosity, asking who I was and why my clothing looked so strange... "_Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god! What the hell is happening"??? _ I thought. Just then the person that yelled at me finally came, "Alright folks, give us some way, just some police coming by".. A deep voice said behind me. _"The police"?! _ I screamed internally. Finally a horse came in front of me and I looked up. My heart pounded when I saw the rider. He wore a long dark coat with a silver belt around his waist, a silver badge on his left side of the coat, with silver buttons and a dark trousers. But I wasn't interested in the clothes.... It was how he looked! He had dark brown hair, icy blue eyes, light creamed colour skin and plump pink lips. His eyes narrowed as he glared at me, "Your an odd looking lad, I'm taking you down by the station for questioning" I snapped out of my trance as I felt him grab my wrist. "Wait! But I didn't any thing wrong"! I protested. The people gasped and the officer glared at me.. "You dare to refuse the law"?! He snapped, "But-" I pleaded, "Silence! You will come with me now"! He said tightening his grip on my wrist. I obeyed as he took a big set of handcuffs and snapped them on my wrist.. Pulling them, he carried me through the crowd. _" Jeez, I step one foot In this crazy town and I'm getting arrested? By god what next"? _ I thought as the police man carried me away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? I haven't read on reed900 on this type of oneshot and the idea just seemed interesting.. Do tell me what you think in the comments..😁


	5. How to train your pet wolf. Part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically this is my last one. I guess, unless I change my mind..

No one's P.O.V..

Gavin couldn't sleep... The whole night, he felt as if some one was there in his room with him, watching him. He could call himself paranoid all he wanted, but he couldn't get rid of the uneasiness that formed in the pit of his stomach.

As the sun had rose, ending his torture, he rose too but he was feeling very much tired as a result of him being unable to sleep that night. He stretched himself as walked out the room and to the kitchen. Setting on a pot of water under the coffee machine, he left it brewing and went to feed his cat. Once he had filled the bowl with cat food he called for the black feline. "Kayla"? He called out for her. "Kayla? Come on, where are you"? Growing more concerned he set the bowl down and began to look around the apartmend. As he went further a rotten smell rose in the air making him gag, covering his nose he paused his search for Kayla and went towards the source of the smell.

Gavin froze .. It was coming from the side door... Hesitantly he went towards it and swang it open. He screamed in shock at what he saw... Curled up into a twisted ball was his cat... Her neck had been ripped open, her stomach ripped out with her intestines spilling out and her eyes hung loosely from their sockets clearly scratched out. Gavin stepped back, tripping and falling on his butt, he covered his mouth with both hands.. "_Just what creature did that to her"?_ He began to sobb as he reached for a box and a shovel.

After he had buried her, he wiped his eyes with a napkin and shakily dialed up his partner. The phone rang once, then twice, then the third time it made Gavin panic.. "Come on hank. Pick up the phone"! As if the gods had heard his wish, the phone picked up and Hank's voice sounded on the other line, "Yeah Reed"? "Hey hank, Something just happened and I need your advice"..

_A few minutes later.._

" Holy Crap Reed, how did that happen"? Hank asked, Gavin sighed, he had just explained what he saw just now and hank seemed Just as confused. "I don't hank, all I know is that i was calling her to feed her and she didn't come to me. When I started to look for her, I smelled it and then I just found her like that" he said, "Well that sounds messed up reed, maybe a dog did it" hank said, "No hank, a dog couldn't have done that to Kayla, it was something way more powerful.. More wild, just like what had happened to the hunter in the forest" he said, "I don't know reed" hank said, "Well thanks any way. I'll see you on Monday" gavin said. "Yea bye reed" with that gavin hanged up and placed the phone on the counter. Falling on the near by couch, he sighed as he tried to figure this new mystery out.

While he rested, a familiar pair of blue eyes watched him from afar in wonder...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like y'all getting a fourth chapter


End file.
